Double-barreled Shotgun
The (also known colloquially as the "Coach Gun") is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description It is a type of cartridged scattergun, making use of a break-top action to load two shells into individual barrels, aligned side by side. The double-barreled shotgun is the weakest shotgun. The model featured in the game seems to be a Colt Model 1878, but most side-hammer doubles of the period were similar. It has the tightest spread of any shotgun in-game, therefore: is extremely useful for subduing targets. If at a far enough distance, a well placed shot to the lower leg can cripple the target without any fatal damage being dealt. During Bounty Hunting, it's possible to shoot a target at range, then move up with the Lasso for an easy Hogtie or finish the target off with ease. But, if shooting a target at point blank range on the leg, it will force him to bleed out and die from his injuries. It is not a good weapon for storming crowded areas, as it gets two shots before having to reload. It does, however, excel at hunting, where the two shells can take down nearly any beast encountered. Acquisition Single Player *This weapon can be bought in Armadillo for $300, or $150 to $75 if the player has high enough honor or fame. *This weapon can also be acquired in the level "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" where the last enemy who is hiding in the lakeside cabin has it. After killing him if the player walks over it then it will be automatically added to their inventory. Undead Nightmare *The player receives it at the start of the game along with the Cattleman Revolver. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 37. **The "Double Barrel Killer" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *Melvin Spinney always drops one when clearing the Tumbleweed hideout. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *One can also be obtained in the Crooked Toes hideout, part of the Liars and Cheats pack. Trivia *The two shells can be fired at the same time, dealing massive damage. *The Sawed-off Shotgun is almost identical to this weapon, but stronger, has shorter range and reloads faster. *Marshal Johnson can be seen in some cutscenes with this weapon, however during missions he will have an Evans Repeater or a Repeater Carbine. *It is impossible to not gain this weapon in the mission "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman". Even if the player drags the NPC with it away from the door with the lasso and walks past him and avoids the shotgun, it will automatically be in their inventory once the mission is complete. However, the shotgun will still be on the ground where the NPC with the shotgun was killed. *This shotgun is very similar to the The Lion in Red Dead Revolver. *In single player, the double barreled shotgun may be the first shotgun to be obtained, but in multiplayer it is the last shotgun to be obtained. Gallery File:Red_Dead_Side_by_Side.png File:Red-dead-redemption-5-580x362.jpg Rdr love plague10.jpg Fusil5.png Achievements Using this weapon, the player can acquire the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Shotguns Category:Redemption Weapons